


What's Your Thing?

by ThePrettyTomboy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Asexual Carolina, Genderfluid Felix, Other, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettyTomboy/pseuds/ThePrettyTomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina corners an incubus in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Thing?

Carolina glared down at the demon she had tackled, pressing the heel of her palm into his jugular while he laughed away, reminding her that he didn’t need to breathe. “So, what brings you here?”

"Oh, you know," he responded, smirk tugging at his lips. "Tits. Ass. The usual." His solid black eyes rolled upward, toward where Carolina had both his wrists trapped against the ground with her left hand. "I can provide handcuffs if bondage is your thing." He waggled his unnatural orange eyebrows even as his captor punched him in the face, his broken nose healing as she scowled at him with distaste. "Not the type, huh?" His legs wrapped around Carolina’s torso, his heels digging into her hips, tugging her down against him. "That’s okay, I’m a flexible guy."

The hand Carolina had wrapped around the demon’s neck shot backward. She ran her fingers along the jagged blade of the knife tied to his ankle until she found the hilt and pulled it out of its restraint, twirled it between her fingers as she said, “You must not think very highly of me if you expected  _that_  to work.”

For the first time, the demon looked worried.

"Your weapons are enchanted, right? Just in case you find an outsider trying to work your territory?" Carolina ran the cold edge of the blade along the demon’s Adam’s apple, watching him gulp. "But I’m sure you had the foresight to include a loophole for yourself in those enchantments."

The Adam’s apple shrank down into the demon’s neck as the demon spoke again, voice shifting until it could be identified as feminine. “You know, I didn’t peg you for gay but I guess I can see it. All rough and tumble, that I’ll-kick-your-ass vibe, I bet you attract a real special kind of girl.” He—she? they? Carolina wasn’t entirely certain anymore—batted heavy eyelids and pushed their lips into a full pout. “Kiss me?” Their black eyes went wild as Carolina dug the tip of the knife into their throat, drawing a bead of blood like oil to the surface. “If knifeplay is your thing then I’ll bite,” the demon stammered, failing to maintain their previous swagger, “but we’re gonna have to pick another part of me to cut.”

Pulling the knife away from the demon’s throat, Carolina said, “I’m going to need a name and a class. If you start talking about any other demons you’ve seen in the area, I might consider taking you to a nice holding facility. Keep resisting and I won’t have any problem leaving your head here.”

"Felix! I’m an incubus, cool your  _shit_.” They took a symbolic breath of relief as Carolina tucked the knife into her belt and whipped out a cell phone.

“I’ve got an incubus in the alley between fourth and fifth, let’s bag…”

"Him," Felix supplied when Carolina faltered.

"Him," she repeated.

“ _Delta and I are just wrapping up a vamp den. We should be there in about ten minutes. Try not to get_ too _handsy with him before we get there._ ” _  
_

Carolina rolled her eyes and hung up. Her hand was starting to cramp from holding Felix for so long.

After a few minutes passed in silence, Felix began, “Soooo…”

Cocking an eyebrow, Carolina asked, “Yes?”

Felix shifted under her, resettling his body for the wait. “Chances are I’m not walking out of this a free demon, and I can’t stand to have this question nagging me for the next eternity. What’s your thing?”

"I don’t have a thing. Why do you think I got assigned to this job?


End file.
